two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Phoenix
Nick Phoenix is one of the main composers of Two Steps From Hell, as well as a regular vocalist on some of his songs. Aside from Two Steps From Hell, he has released one solo album (Speed of Sound). Biography From the Official Website "I was born in London England, but grew up in New Haven CT. Home Of Yale University, but actually a tough city, where I learned how to fight off stray dogs and unfriendly classmates. I attended Hopkins Grammar and UCONN, majoring in creative writing. I studied classical piano for ten years and have played in rock bands since I was 12. In 1997, I began composing music for film trailers. Living in Los Angeles gives me amazing opportunities to work with talented artists and I have worked with Hans Zimmer and recently did a project with Mickey Hart of the Grateful Dead. Thomas and I formed Two Steps in 2006 and I believe we have a great partnership. Two Steps From Hell has grown into something much bigger than we ever expected. Working with someone as talented as Thomas inspires me. Two Steps From Hell is an epic music band, but we always strive to push the envelope and explore new possibilities. Colin Frake feels like the next stage of our evolution. I have just finished book 2 of the Colin Frake series." Composer Track List Public Albums Invincible * Master of Shadows * Am I Not Human? (feat. Nick Phoenix) * Fire Nation * Super Strength * False King'' (co-composed with Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Fill My Heart'' (feat. Aya Peard)'' * Velocitron * 1000 Ships of the Underworld * Breath of Ran Gor * Infinite Legends * After the Fall (feat. Aya Peard) Archangel * Mercy in Darkness (feat. Aya Peard) * Everlasting (feat. Aya Peard) * The Last Stand * Destructo * Unexplained Forces * Dark Harbor * Mountains From Water * Ironwing * Immortal Avenger * Caradhras (feat. Aya Peard) * Sanctuary is Lost * Aesir Halloween * Cannibal * Swing-Set Murders * Photos in Darkness * To Die On Halloween'' (feat. Nick Phoenix)'' * Helevator * Ashes * Green Hill Massacre * Crawlspace * Jocelyn Janson * Crossward Killer * Take Me To Hell * Madnophone * Shed My Skin * Stumpy * Flashes of Terror * Pane of Darkness * Rising Darkness * Raven Hill * Zombie Train * Split Personality * Otherworld (feat. Nick Phoenix (possibly)) SkyWorld Public Version * Titan Dream'' (feat. Aya Peard, Nick Phoenix and C.C. White)'' * The End is the Beginning'' (feat. Nick Phoenix)'' * Realm of Power * Juggernaut * Our Last Hope (feat. Aya Peard) * Icarus * Big Sky * Starfleet * Queen of Crows * Back to the Earth (feat. Nick Phoenix) * Ocean Kingdom (feat. Aya Peard) Extended Version * Identity Crime * Beneath the Ice * The World is Mind (feat. C.C. White (uncredited)) * Stormwatch Classics Volume One Public Version * Magnan Imus * Return from Darkness * The Ancients * Path to Earth * Fortress of Seduction (feat. Aya Peard) * White Witch * The Cross of Antiquan * Asimov * Stormwatch * The World is Mind * Little Ben Only Available to the Industry * The Dark Unveils Colin Frake on Fire Mountain * Nightwood (feat. Nick Phoenix (uncredited)) * Battle at Hoback * Queen of the Forest * Downstream (feat. Nick Phoenix (uncredited)) Battlecry * Stormkeeper * Wolf King'' (feat. Felicia Farerre)'' * Spellcaster * Red Tower'' (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Blackout'' (feat. Felicia Farerre)'' * Battleborne'' (feat. Felicia Farerre, Nick Phoenix & Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Ultraground * Freedom Ship (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) * Outpost (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) * Across the Blood Water'' (feat. Felicia Farerre)'' * Sariel'' (feat. Felicia Farerre)'' * Battleborne (Instrumental) (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt (uncredited)) Legacy * Fill My Heart (feat. Aya Peard) * After the Fall (feat. Aya Peard) * Everlasting (feat. Aya Peard) * Titan Dream (feat. Aya Peard, Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Ocean Kingdom (feat. Aya Peard) Classics Volume Two * Submariner * Neverdark * Aratta'' (feat. Nick Phoenix (uncredited))'' * Mythic (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Bastion * Kogan (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Ride With the Saracen * Na Vedui (feat. Aya Peard) * Dachuur * Flying Snow Vanquish * Fall of the Fountain World'' (feat. Felicia Farerre, Asja Kadric and Nick Phoenix (uncredited))'' * Vanquish'' (feat. Felicia Farerre and Nick Phoenix (uncredited))'' * Future Guardian (feat. Felicia Farerre and Asja Kadric) * Final Kingdom'' (feat. Felicia Farerre)'' * Siege (feat. Felicia Farerre) * The Ring of Winter (feat. Felicia Farerre and Asja Kadric) * Turin (feat. Felicia Farerre and Asja Kadric) * Forge (feat. Felicia Farerre and Asja Kadric) Unleashed * One Above All (feat. Felicia Farerre and C.C. White) * Rune (feat. Uyanga Bold) * Neptune and Mars (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Oracle'' (feat. Uyanga Bold)'' * Step Into the Light (feat. Uyanga Bold, Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Final Days of Rome (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Descendant of the Sun (feat. Uyanga Bold (uncredited) and Felicia Farerre) * I'll Stand Alone (feat. Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Emblem (feat. Uyanga Bold and Felicia Farerre) * Foundation (feat. Felicia Farerre) * One Above All (Instrumental) * Rune (Instrumental) * Neptune and Mars (Instrumental) * Oracle (Instrumental) * Step Into the Light (Instrumental) * Final Days of Rome (Instrumental) * Descendant of the Sun (Instrumental) * Emblem (Instrumental) * Foundation (Instrumental) * One Above All (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Felicia Farerre and C.C. White) * Rune (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Uyanga Bold) * Neptune and Mars (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Oracle (Uncompressed Mix)'' (feat. Uyanga Bold)'' * Step Into the Light (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Uyanga Bold, Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Final Days of Rome (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Descendant of the Sun (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Uyanga Bold (uncredited) and Felicia Farerre) * I'll Stand Alone (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Emblem (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Uyanga Bold and Felicia Farerre) * Foundation (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Felicia Farerre) Dragon * First Contact'' (feat. Merethe Soltvedt and Nick Phoenix)'' * Dragon (feat. Uyanga Bold) * At the Wall (feat. Nick Phoenix) * Untold (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) * Riders of the Apocalypse'' (feat. Uyanga Bold, Felicia Farerre & Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Lonely are the Brave (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) * Gift of the Gods'' (feat. Uyanga Bold and Nick Phoenix)'' * Nighthawk'' (feat. Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Cathedral (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) * Take Me With You (feat. Felicia Farerre and Merethe Soltvedt) Speed of Sound: Cover 1= |-|Cover 2= Released in 2013 after Classics Volume One and Two Steps From Hell's first concert, this is Phoenix's first and only solo album to date. It features songs that are of the epic hybrid electronic/orchestral genre. Additionally, it is only available as a downloadable album. Track List: # Depthx # Vanguard # Splitstar # Planet-Ize (feat. Aya Peard) # Speed of Sound (feat. Nick Phoenix) # Dropspace # Gods in the Cloud # Anthem of the Ruins # Countdown to Affinity # Imperia # Hall of Heroes # Low G Mission # Battlestar Rising # Raxez 19 # Rise of the Father (feat. Aya Peard) # Thundersuit # Dunecraft # Redspace # Bird Planet (feat. Aya Peard) # Mechanize Vocalist Track List: Industry Albums Pathogen * Ice Planet (possibly) * Otherworld (possibly) Nero * Am I Not Human? Empire *Aratta (uncredited) Public Albums Invincible * Am I Not Human? Halloween * To Die on Halloween ** First song he sings in the English language. * Otherworld (possibly; uncredited) SkyWorld * Titan Dream (with Aya Peard & C.C. White) ** First song he provides vocals for alongside other vocalists. * The End is the Beginning * Back to the Earth Colin Frake on Fire Mountain * Nightwood (not credited) * Downstream (not credited) Battlecry * Battleborne (with Felicia Farerre & Merethe Soltvedt) Classics Volume Two * Aratta (not credited) Vanquish * Fall of the Fountain World (with Felicia Farerre and Asja Kadric; uncredited) * Vanquish (with Felicia Farerre; uncredited) Unleashed * Step Into the Light (with C.C. White and Uyanga Bold) * I'll Stand Alone (with C.C. White) Dragon * First Contact (with Merethe Soltvedt; uncredited) * At the Wall (uncredited) * Gift of the Gods (with Uyanga Bold; uncredited) Other Work Hillbilly Starship'' by Crater Mountain'' * Laughing in the Dark * Hillbilly Starship * Ivory Wheels * Born Sidestepper * Sacred Lands * Shining Blue Sea * Handsome Jack * Just Another Train * Name of the Sea * St. Ives * Another Earth * The Roses Die Drumscores'' by Director's Cuts'' * Thunderland * Storming Glory * Rolling Plunder * Toxic City * Ritual Conflict * Nuclear Awe * Boom Raider * Driving Force * Deep Water * Slave Trade * In the Name of Honor * Swami Army * Jungle Rumble * Lotus Ghost * Spiritual Shift * Die by Night * Temple of Fire * Flash Point * Deep Probe * Seek and Destory * Sacred Ground * Pain Reaction * Close Range * Crsis Level * On the Brink * Deadlock * Black Moon * Stark Age * Survival Instinct * Hellstorm Drumdrops by X-Series * Mean Streak * Mean Streak Lite * Hell Blazer * Robo Drop * Monkey Punch * Sluggernaught * Baby Booma * Killer Kraze * Touch Wood * Blood Sport * Knee Jerk * Elclectic Avenue * Jumbo Jambo * Cut 'n' Run * Hit Tha Wall Trivia: * Out of the two composers, Phoenix provides vocals much more often. * He was England-born, but grew up in New Haven. * His middle name is Robert (only mentioned in his composition for his solo album Speed of Sound). * He is the only composer to have worked with all five regular vocalists. ** He is also the only vocalist to have provided vocals alongside all five regular vocalists. * Phoenix claims the record for most amount of albums featured in as vocalist, with eight. * Here are his public song milestones (not counting Demon's Dance, Legacy, the Anthology albums or Unleashed's alternate mixes): ** 50th song - Icarus (SkyWorld) ** 100th song - Forge (Vanquish) *** If one doesn't count the instrumental version of Battleborne, that honor goes to One Above All from Unleashed. * Phoenix's longest public song released under the TSFH label is Battleborne from the Battlecry album. ** If one counts the Anthology albums, however, this honor goes to Oz No More from Nero Anthology. Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Composer